Book One: Amber Tears
by Shika and Stormfur's Sweetie
Summary: [COMPLETE] Amberpaw is a young ThunderClan apprentice. She battles what every young shecat battles a burning passion to be popular, uncertain crushes on toms, and questions beyond questions about her life... her past. Rated for safety.
1. Allegiances

**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader:** Spottedstar- sandy-brown spotted tabby tom with green eyes (authoritive & humorous)

Rosepaw

**Deputy:** Redscar- dark red tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes (stalky, wise, & authoritive)

Ebonypaw

**Medicine Cat:** Softwing- short-furred white she-cat with calm blue eyes (calm & caring)

**Warriors:**

Falcontail- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (watchful & grouchy)

Fallenpaw

Rainpool- slim silver she-cat with pale blue eyes (fair, kind, & thoughtful)

Whitepelt- long-furred white tomcat with amber eyes (quiet & authoritive)

Eaglefur- long-furred dark brown she-cat with amber eyes (humorous & smart)

Amberpaw

Cleargaze- ginger and white she-cat with a light blue gaze (enterjetic & snappy)

Cloverface- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes (calm & kind)

Eaglepaw

Larkwing- red tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes (cheerful, smart & fair)

Frostclaw- short-furred white and black she-cat with yellow eyes (fierce & couragous)

Wolfpaw

**Apprentices:**

Wolfpaw- shaggy gray tom with dark blue eyes (good-humored, like an older brother to most)

Amberpaw- petite black she-cat with glowing amber eyes (playful, a spyer & sometimes rude)

Ebonypaw- slim black tom with penitrating blue eyes (cautious, protective, & bold)

Fallenpaw- slim black she-cat with light green eyes (shy & quiet)

Rosepaw- light ginger she-cat with amber eyes ("perfect", mean to apprentice (Amberpaw) sweet around older warriors)

**Queens:**

Birchflower- small dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white paws (kind & mellow)

(kits- Morningkit, Wishkit, Shrewkit, & Starlingkit)

Reflection- silver she-cat, formally rogue (fierce, protective & calm)

(kits- Thistlekit, Tigerkit & Tabbykit)

**Elders:**

Opalstone- beautiful gray she-cat with a green-yellow gaze (raspy & nice)

Timidfoot- brown tabby tom with amber eyes (watchful & kind)

**WINDCLAN**

**Leader:** Swiftstar- gray tom

Rabbitpaw

**Deputy:** Quickfoot- black tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Wildflower- light brown tabby she-cat with pretty green eyes

**Warriors:**

Yellowfur- white and golden she-cat with amber eyes

Blueclaw- super-fast blue-gray tom

Gorsepaw

Brindlefoot- gray-brown tabby she-cat with unusual feet markings

Lightstreak- older white tom with yellow-gold streaks

Dottedpaw

Firetail- large orange tom with amber eyes and a fluffy tail

**Apprentices:**

Rabbitpaw- small calico she-cat with amber eyes

Dottedpaw- white she-cat with brown spots, green eyes

Gorsepaw- white tom with brown spots, blue eyes

**Queens:**

Whiteflower

**Elders:**

Feathersky- light brown she-cat

Diamondgaze- pretty silver tabby she-cat

**SHADOWCLAN**

**Leader:** Swanstar- beautiful white she-cat with black paws

Dawnpaw

**Deputy:** Icelake- large black tom with slits of blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Littleberry- pretty brown tabby she-cat with white paws

**Warriors:**

Darkthorn- dark brown tom with black stripes and long claws and blue eyes

Oakclaw- brown tabby tom

Snakepaw

Miseryscar- old gray tom

Venompaw

Birdwing- pretty red-brown tabby she-cat

Whisperclaw- dark brown tabby tom

**Apprentices:**

Venompaw- black tom with orange-red stripes and bright amber eyes

Snakepaw- black tom with white stripes and green eyes

Dawnpaw- pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens:**

Callingwind- silver she-cat

**Elders:**

Timberfur- dark brown tom with green eyes

**RIVERCLAN**

**Leader:** Fallingstar- light gray tabby tom with blue eyes

**Deputy:** Irispetal- black-and-white she-cat

**Medicine Cat:** Hailpelt- dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Lacefur- white and black she-cat with blue eyes

Fishjaw- big blue-gray tom with blue eyes

Tidepaw

Coldpelt- black tom with gray eyes

Chillfur- dark gray tom

Currentfoot- light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Tawnypaw

Cascadewing- silver tom with bright blue eyes

Waterpaw

**Apprentices:**

Tidepaw- silver tom with handsome blue eyes

Tawnypaw- calico tom with amber eyes

Waterpaw- white-and-gray tom with green eyes

**Queens:**

Reedflower- brown tabby she-cat

Lillyfur- light gray she-cat

**Elders:**

Bracken- formally a rogue, brown tom with amber eyes

**ROGUES:**

Stone- battle-scarred gray tom

Angel- white-furred kittypet

Eclipse- white she-cat with silver paws, evil?

Milkweed- dark brown tom with white paws

Owlpaw- brown tom, formally of ShadowClan

Snowflake- pretty white and gray she-cat

Moonlight- silver tom


	2. Can Enemies Be Trusted?

_Chapter One; Can Enemies Be Trusted?_

"There are more than _two _outsiders in this Clan now that we've let Reflection and her kits stay with us," hissed a dark brown tom to a silver she-cat. The she-cat touched her nose to the tom's cheek to silence him.

"Falcontail," she purred as she got to her paws. She arched her back. "You realize that coming from outside of the Clan means nothing? Loyalty is proven not assigned to." Falcontail sighed and murmured something that the silver she-cat took notice to. "Yes, Falcontail... I-I know... Come on. Let's gather some cats for a patrol before Spottedstar finds us talking bad about his decisions."

"Yes, you're right, Rainpool," mewed Falcontail at last. He rose to his paws as well. "I'll get Fallenpaw for our patrol." The two cats walked alway, pelts unconsciously brushing.

From behind a bramble bush, a black-furred she-cat purred her amusement and kept her confusion to herself. She was nothing more than an apprentice spying on her older Clanmates she was supposivly suppose to respect. Shrugging, the black she-cat rose to his small paws and started to pad her way back to the apprentice den when another cat caught her eye.

"Wolfpaw!" she exclaimed happily as her best friend, a shaggy gray tom, walked into camp with his eyes fixed ahead and a thrush dangling from his jaws.

Once he spotted the cat who had said his name, Wolfpaw quickly deposited his prey at the fresh-kill pile and rushed over to the she-cat.

"Amberpaw," he mewed quickly. "You'll never believe what happened one the patrol! I caught that thrush but we got too close to the ShadowClan border and we saw a patrol watching us."

Amberpaw nodded, her black pelt prickling with unease as she thought of what she was going to tell Wolfpaw. "Wolfpaw..." she mewed in a catious undertone. The gray apprentice looked her way quickly. "I overheard... well, Falcontail and Rainpool talking-"

"Spying on them again," sighed Wolfpaw, drawing a paw over his ears. "I should have guessed. Leave them be."

"Anyways," growled Amberpaw ignantly. "They said there were more than two outsiders in this Clan now that Reflection and her kits have joined. So there were two outsiders before they joined. I don't know who they would be though."

Wolfpaw yawned making Amberpaw furious. "You're so... so infuritating sometimes!" snapped Amberpaw.

Wolfpaw immediantly fired up. "Well why should we care?" he hissed. "It's leaders business. Leave it be for once. You can deal with it all when you're leader someday." And with that the gray apprentice rushed away and left Amberpaw spitting in disgust.

_I'll say sorry later_, thought Amberpaw as she watched Wolfpaw race over to Rosepaw, a perky ginger apprentice that _every _cat loved. Her attitude, her looks, her skill... she was easily a popular apprentice. Amberpaw envied her greatly; Rosepaw could steal the heart of any cat including Wolfpaw. Not that Amberpaw cared, right? They were only friends and Amberpaw was sure of it. _Friends can grow_, snapped a voice inside her head. _Like Falcontail and Rainpool. Is that why you're so obsessed with watching them? Are you hoping you and Wolfpaw will end up like that? _Uhh, no. Amberpaw shook her head and looked around for something to distract her from her disturbing thoughts.

"Hey, Amberpaw." The black she-cat turned quickly to find herself face-to-face with Venompaw, a ShadowClan tom. He had a black pelt with absolutly almost-red orange stripes and scorching amber eyes.

"Oh, Venompaw, w-what are you doing here?" stammered Amberpaw, looking straight into the eyes of an enemy. She unshealthed her claws and narrowed her eyes.

"Relax," Venompaw whispered, his voice smooth as honey. Amberpaw looked at him suspiciously. "I'm here with my medicine cat and leader. We're just discussing things with them for the time being. It's nothing."

Amberpaw felt stupid. "Oh," she murmured, lowering her head. "I just thought... you know, it's almost leafbare... tensions run high around this season."

Venompaw didn't say anything making Amberpaw feel stupid. She glanced back up and saw that Venompaw had stalked away and was now talking to Rosepaw who was nodding gently, a charm in her eyes.

"What in StarClan's name were you doing with him?" snapped a voice from behind Amberpaw. Once again, the black-furred she-cat spun around. This time she saw Wolfpaw.

"Come to talk with me again?" she spat. "I thought I made you mad enough. Plus, I can take care of myself, you know." Amberpaw was furious for countless reasons. She was also confused making it harder. So many things were swarming in her mind right now... she sighed, but the fire in her eyes stayed.

Wolfpaw's eyes died of his anger. "I know," he whispered. "I don't want you to think you can trust Venompaw when... when maybe you can't."

Amberpaw shook her head. "I-I don't... don't know... I need," she stammered feeling as helpless talking about Venompaw as she did when she was standing face-to-face with him. "I'm going to grab something to eat."

"Not unless you've hunted," called a voice infront of Amberpaw. She looked up to see her mentor Eaglefur.

"I will," muttered Amberpaw as she shrugged moodily. And she started to stalk out of camp but then broke into a run. Was everything confusing at the moment? It was just her luck.

_**PLEASE READ THISSSSSS!!! PLEASE!**_

_Hey everyone! It's me, Stromfur's Sweetie. Some of you may remember me from writing the group of oneshots on warriors' heartbreaks. I'll get back to that if you guys want. (and some reviews would help!) I've now decided to start a story of my own. The main character is Amberpaw; she's most everything a normal she-cat apprentice would be. She's on the brink of liking toms more than friends now and her life is as confusing as ever. Ok, it may have seemed weird that she was spying on lovers Falcontail and Rainpool but most of it will make sense later! She's most definatly _not _going to be a stupid love-obsessed she-cat. -cough, cough- like Leafpool & Feathertail & blahh -cough, cough- Anyways, I'll be wanting some suggestions._

_Who should Amberpaw take as a mate later on in this story?_

_Venompaw_

_Wolfpaw_

_a rogue_

_Should Amberpaw's parents be rogues and she a kit given to the Clan?_

_yes_

_no_

_Should Amberpaw fall for Venompaw and then have him turn evil on her?_

_yes_

_no_

_Should Amberpaw make a journey/run-away/something and have Wolfpaw, Venompaw, or a rouge find her?_

_yes_

_no_

_other (tell meee)_

_Thanks bunches & bunches!! Soooooo sorry this chapter is short. All I want to see is reviews saying I should continue or not. I didn't want to make a long chapter for nothing. They'll be better, I promise!_

_Stormfur's Sweeeeeeeetie ♥_


	3. Look for the Weakness & New Questions

_Chapter Two; Look for the Flaw_

Amberpaw blinked in as an array of sunshine filled the apprentices' den with ease.

"Ohhh, StarClan, is it morning already?" mumbled Ebonypaw. He and his sister were the newest apprentices in ThunderClan. They had not quiet gotten over the fact that they had to wake so early every day.

"Yes, it is!" squealed Rosepaw as she jumped up and down, her ginger fur fluffing. She was also one of the younger apprentices. "Spottedstar told me if I had a good day of battle training that I'd get to go to the Gathering!"

Amberpaw groaned inwardly. _She _wanted to go to the Gathering; she'd only been at one before and she most certainly didn't want Rosepaw to come and ruin her second one. If only Amberpaw could show Rosepaw off in a day of intense battle training...-

"Hey, Rosepaw?" mewed Amberpaw excitedly.

"Hmm?" murmured the ginger she-cat as she arched her back and gave a shuddering shake.

"Nevermind," Amberpaw mewed, getting out of her nest and out the entrance as quickly as she could. "I'll see you in a little, Rosepaw!"  
Amberpaw heard Rosepaw's confused mew but she didn't care. The black she-cat quickly scanned the clearing for her mentor. Where was Eaglefur?

"Amberpaw." The black apprenticed smiled as she saw Eaglefur before her in a blink of an eye. "Looking for me?"

Amberpaw nodded calmly and proudly mewed, "I think we should train today. I heard Rosepaw was training so maybe I could train with her and Spottedstar. That way we'd both get something out of it because RiverClan don't look to friendly now and-"

"It's ok," sighed Eaglefur as she shook her head. "We'll train today. I know this isn't the only reason but... I think I can manage it."

After all, Eaglefur was pretty much Spottedstar's mate without the title. The two were inseperable and cared deeply for each other every day and night they were apart or alone. That meant when Eaglefur said something reasonable to Spottedstar, he would agree.

"Great, let's go!" exclaimed Amberpaw. Eaglefur nodded and in a flash was over beside Spottedstar and Rosepaw. Amberpaw hung back; she wanted to see what Wolfpaw was doing first. She spotted the gray lump over by Fallenpaw, showing her something.

"Wolfpaw!" cried Amberpaw as she skidded over to her friend. "Heyyyyyy!" She gasped as she slipped on a lose leaf.

Fallenpaw let out a squeal of delight. "Don't do that infront of a ShadowClan cat or they'll laugh themselves to death!" she purred.

Amberpaw snorted and turned away from the small black apprentice. "Wolfpaw," she mewed urgently with exciment in her voice. "I'm battle training with Rosepaw today! And if I do well then I'm going to the Gathering."

"How are you so sure?" Wolfpaw mewed wearily as he pawed the leaf Amberpaw had slipped on. "Anyways, Rosepaw is an excellent fighter-"

"We all know that!" snapped Amberpaw. "Can't you have faith in me for once? I was just looking for my _friend _to tell."

"He doesn't mean it like..." Fallenpaw breathed gently. Both cats turned to the little apprentice and immediantly softened. Fallenpaw looked a little frightened from Amberpaw's un-needed outrage.

Wolfpaw bowed his head and murmured, "Sorry, Amberpaw, have fun..." Amberpaw sighed and rolled her amber eyes.

"Bye!" she mewed, trying her best to sound as cheerful as she was when she had appeared.

Eaglefur and Spottedstar were both waiting for her and Amberpaw was pleased to see she had arrived before Rosepaw. She sat down beside Eaglefur and swiped a tongue over her glossy black fur. Eaglefur and Spottedstar exchanged a glance and then the leader called over to the medicine cats' den.

"Rosepaw, she's here, come on!" mewed the spotted tom. The ginger apprentice trotted over across the clearing to reach the small patrol of cats she was going with.

Amberpaw's eyes grew angry and she was sure she heard Rosepaw mew 'finally'. Whipping around, Amberpaw darted ahead of the others and transformed her fast pace into a full-blown run. It felt so good to be free from camp to run where she pleased and feel the wind gather and release in her soft fur.

"Slow down, you show-off!" snapped a voice beside Amberpaw's right ear. Spinning and flailing out a paw, Amberpaw tripped Rosepaw and she went sprawling in the dust.

"No!" yowled Amberpaw with triumph.

"Amberpaw!" snapped Eaglefur as she rounded on her apprentice. "What are you _doing _to poor little Rosepaw? She was just trying to keep up with you."

"She called me a show-off!" Amberpaw protested while Spottedstar shook his head and helped his apprentice up.

"You were kind of showing off."

"Was not!"  
"Amberpaw! Do you want to be collecting bedding for the elders tomorrow?" Eaglefur snapped as she brushed her fluffy tail across Amberpaw's back. "You need to settle down; we're not in battle training yet." Eaglefur bent closer to her apprentice. "But that was a pretty good hit." Chuckling, Eaglefur pulled away and they walked the rest of the way to the training hollow.

---

"Hit her like you mean it, Amberpaw!" encouraged Eaglefur as Amberpaw and Rosepaw glared definately at each other. "Look for Rosepaw's weakness!"

"I. Will." Amberpaw's teeth were clenched. Rosepaw was letting out fake jumps and purrs of amusement as Amberpaw got closer and closer to clawing her ears off.

"Try..." Rosepaw jeered as she ducked a hit from Amberpaw. "You can't." Rosepaw's voice was a whisper. "I'll beat you at anything. I beat you to hunting skills." Amberpaw's eyes narrowed. "I beat you to looks." Amberpaw felt her insides cry. "I beat you to Venompaw, the tom I know you like even though you won't admit it." Amberpaw unshealthed her formally shealthed claws. "I beat you to battle training." Amberpaw got ready to lung. "I beat you to-"

Amberpaw hit Rosepaw hard on the side and sunk her claws into her pretty ginger tail. Fresh blood started to seep through her fur and Rosepaw cried and wailed.

"You- you'll wish you didn't!" she snapped. "I'll ruin your life! I'll tell every cat the past you don't even know you have!"

Amberpaw stood and stared blankly at Rosepaw as Spottedstar rushed over to her and Rosepaw pretended to be harmless and cry in pain. Amberpaw met Eaglefur's eyes and for a moment she thought her mentor held some sort a pride in her eyes; was she proud that Amberpaw proved herself infront of Spottedstar or was she proud that she had stood up to Rosepaw? Or was it not pride at all?

Cold fear gripped Amberpaw for two reasons; one, she was going to be punished. Two, what did Rosepaw mean about the past that Amberpaw didn't know of?

_Thanks for the reviews! Two so far is better than none. I'm taking your suggestions into play with my future chapters. Ok, FYI, Rosepaw _isn't _dead for those who didn't read close enough. She's just really super mad at Amberpaw now for 'ruining' her look which is her tail as well as life. We'll see lots more fights between these two cats. Who knows? Maybe in the end Rosepaw will evidently help Amberpaw out... maybe... okay, no spoilers. :) Thanks for the reviews again! _

_-Stormfur's Sweeeeeetie_


	4. I Know You're Here & I'll Save You

**Please check back at the Allegiances page--- I updated and added tons of new cats including imortant ones so please check it over!! ) Thankkks. Plus, if you have a story you'd like me to R&R, tell me! I'd love to. My new goal is to review **_**every **_**story I read, not matter what. Getting reviews makes me feel happy & warm & squishy inside... well, you know what I mean. Haha, anyways thanks a bunch for reviews. I appriciate it. -Miss Stormfur's Sweetie**

_Chapter Three: I Know You're Here and I'll Save You_

Amberpaw watched sulkily with disdain in her eyes as Rosepaw joined Wolfpaw and the rest of the cats who were going to the Gathering that night. But she knew she had a right to be confined to camp. At least Rosepaw's scarred tail was something to smile about.

"Hey," Wolfpaw murmured sympathetically. "I'll tell you about the Gathering." He touched his nose to Amberpaw's neck and she shifted sadly, her head bowed in defeat (something she didn't do that often).

"Wolfpaw!" called Spottedstar and Amberpaw backed away and watched Wolfpaw rush back to the cats. She was missing out on so much; she was still furious with Rosepaw for everything that she-cat had said or done.

Once the cats were gone, the black-furred apprentice trudged over to the fresh-kill pile and snatched a mouse before she heard the angry voice of her mentor.

"Look, Amberpaw," Eaglefur sighed. "You are the cat who got me stuck here _as well _as yourself. And I most certainly do _not _want you eating. You are to taske that mouse to Opalstone and then go hunting while I guard the camp."

Amberpaw cringed and nodded. She slowly traveled over to the elder's den where Opalstone lay.

"I thought I'd bring you something," Amberpaw murmured as she set down the mouse and pushed it towards Opalstone who gently gulped it up.

"Thanks," Opalstone mewed after finishing the last bite. "Now hunt like my daughter said. Best not get on the bad side of her or Cleargaze because then you're on the bad side of me!" Amberpaw nodded weakly and slipped out of camp.

Again she was extremely happy to feel the cool rush of wind through her fur. Her eyes screamed a wild light as she aimed her paws at a thrush as she speeded through. Of course it flew away; she had meant it to with all the noise. There was no way Eaglefur was going to get what she wanted.

"I'm going to the Gathering!" growled Amberpaw aloud, her voice determined and happy. She began to rush away towards the Gathering place with all her speed.

---

_Creeeeeek, snap! _Amberpaw cursed; she had stepped on a stick. She was behind a large bramble bush, gazing in on the Gathering and has _just _been peering out and finally locating... him, Venompaw. She closed her eyes; what if he found her? What if another cat found her?

Gasping quietly, she slid back into the undergrowth and began to stalk the other way. Moments later she heard a screech.

"What the-" Amberpaw began as she spun around. A white she-cat, smaller in size, with silver paws was facing her with a snarl. Beside her was a lighter brown tabby tom; smaller in size as well.

Before Amberpaw could say a word to either of them, they lept into battle. Fighting with every ounce of training she had gained with Rosepaw, Amberpaw bit down on the white she-cat and torn at the brown tom. But it wasn't enough even with her advantages. She put up a good fight until the tom regained some strength and decided to actually work with the she-cat; both started to trick Amberpaw with fake swipes and real slashes. Amberpaw didn't yowl in pain; she wanted to, but at the same time... this was her battle!

"Amberpaw!" gasped a voice, a panting voice, from behind the struggling black apprentice. Amberpaw couldn't see the cat now as blood welled around her face. "What are you _doing _her with- O-Owlpaw? You've been banished from ShadowClan! Why are you still here in this forest?"

Amberpaw tried to keep her eyes open as the two cats growled some more before there was silence and the faint sound of rushing paws. She was alone again.

"Amberpaw..." the same voice mewed. The voice of the cat who had saved her... she knew that voice. "Amberpaw, are you alright?"

She managed to sit up and gaze into the definate eyes of- "Venompaw!" she gaped. "Wait- did you see me in the bushes? Gosh, I was so stupid, I thought I could get away with sneaking off here as hurting Rosepaw- you know Rosepaw -and anyways, oh, these two cats ran into me and I didn't know who they were and there were two so I panicked, I could barely defend myself-"

The orange-red striped tom silenced her with a flick of his tail. He gently placed a tail on her and helped her up. "Let's get back to the Gathering... and for future referances, the cat back there... the tom... is my exiled brother."

Amberpaw gasped quietly. "O-Oh, Venompaw... I'm sorry."

The apprentice beside her shrugged. "It was his own choice," he muttered, swiping his paw out at a leaf. "It was his own fault. I don't care much now. He always tried to show me up..."

"It's kind of hard to believe any cat would..." muttered Amberpaw and felt lightheaded once she realized what she said. Venompaw just shrugged and nodded at her with a glimmer of amusement in his eye.

"I like you, Amberpaw," he chuckled. "You're not like most she-cat apprentices around me. Well, not as bad." He smirked, the smirk running right through his eyes; a trademark ShadowClan cat smirk. "And you are pretty amazing to have hung in there with those two rogues."

Amberpaw's eyes lit up; she nodded slowly. Did that mean he didn't like Rosepaw? Her heart fluttered for a moment.

"And your friend Rosepaw," Venompaw mewed and Amberpaw's heart sunk. "She's a lively one too. You two are so different though. There is something about you that stands out." Amberpaw barely had time to think about what she was thinking or how she was going to react.

"The Gathering!" she hissed. "I can't go there! I snuck out of camp, remember? I need to go back to ThunderClan..."

"Stay out of trouble then," Venompaw mewed as he flicked his tail lazily across her face. "I'll be waiting to see you next Gathering; tell me how everything went at your camp, okay?"

Amberpaw nodded before turning and rushing back to camp. She felt like she was going the speed of a hawk and the height of the moon... all those things Venompaw had said to her.

Returning to camp would be a piece of mouse; tell Eaglefur she got into a fight with rogues... simple as that. She had the scars and no prey to prove it!

---

"Wolfpaw, how was the Gathering?" Amberpaw asked as soon as her gray friend entered the camp. He looked tired and a little warn; he was also staying close to Rosepaw. Amberpaw pushed the thought away as she remembered what Venompaw had said about her.

"Good, seeing you were there and should have known!" Wolfpaw hissed. Amberpaw grabbed his neck with her tail and pulled him over.

"Does every cat know?" she panicked and was a tiny bit relieved when Wolfpaw shook his head. She sighed and then narrowed her eyes. "Why do you know?"

"I know because I was keeping an eye on that Venompaw," he mewed bitterly. "I wanted to take your advice and try to see if I could trust him; maybe become friends." Amberpaw hissed. "So I kind of... followed him. And I saw him save you. Amberpaw, listen to me, as your best friend... You. Cannot. Trust. Venompaw. Those things he said to you... Amberpaw, I know you like him!"  
Amberpaw looked at Wolfpaw with mixed feelings. Finally one feeling over came her. "Wolfpaw," she sighed. "Venompaw's a nice cat. Nothing will happen. And if you can't deal with that... That proves you can't deal with my judgement."

"And that means...?" Wolfpaw whispered.

"I don't know..." Amberpaw mewed slowly before returning to the medicine cats' den for the night to think about everything for once.

**Awwww. I have decieded on my story's plot and most big details with the help of a reviewer. (thanks a bunch, ****Dionaea Canis****, you helped me with a big detail) Sorry to kinda leave you kinda hanging kinda. I'll see how fast I can update seeing I have school & sports to deal with. R&R please! -Stormfur's Sweetie.  
**


	5. Thoughts, Memories, & a Decision

_Chapter Four: Thoughts, Memories, and a Desicion_

Things weren't the same...

Amberpaw sighed quietly, tussling with a small blade of grass. It had been a moon since she had last talked to Wolfpaw. And, seriously, she hadn't said a word to him since then.

Things were changing fast. Wolfpaw and Rosepaw both were on their ways to reciveing their warrior names and titles. Amberpaw... not so much. She was having trouble focusing.

Other things were changing as well. The recent death of Fallenpaw shook the Clan greatly. The small black she-cat had been out of the way on a hunting patrol when she was attacked by a pair of foxes who killed her almost immediantly. Reflection's kits were getting older. Amberpaw, out of bordness and sadness, usually went and visited the nursery, something she would never usually do. Kits, queens... not her things. But now they reminded her of her past and she wanted to remember.

Thistlekit was the strongest of Reflection's kits. He was a mighty tabby tom with sharp claws and a will to learn and prove himself. Tigerkit was the next strongest. She was smart and intellegent with a dark orange pelt. The smallest and weakest (but not weak compared to other kits) was Tabbykit. With a dark orange-red pelt and light orange streaks, she was by far the prettiest and the most graceful of the kits. But she was still a fighter. Tabbykit used her wits and not her strength to beat her siblings, often unbalancing them with swipes of her kit paws.

"Amberpaw... are you out here?" came a quiet voice from behind her. Amberpaw sighed and looked back. There in the moonlight stood Eaglefur, her dark brown complexed pelt shimmering.

Her mentor padded over and without a word lay in the grass next to Amberpaw. Both speechless, they stared at the stars. Amberpaw thought some more for a while. Eaglefur was not the kind of mentor most had. She was like an older sister, a mother, a leader, and a mentor all in one. That's what made her special to Amberpaw.

"I..." began Eaglefur and she turned to look at Amberpaw straight in the eyes. "Amberpaw, I'm going to be... moving to the nursery in awhile... I'm expecting Spottedstar's kits in a few moon's time."

Amberpaw, surprised and startled, looked up. She saw pride and happiness in her mentor's eyes but also fear and rejection. Rejection? Amberpaw shook her head and willed herself to mew gently, "that's wonderful" but all that came out was, "You're going to leave me? Who's going to be my mentor when you're in the nursery?"

A flash of pain hit Eaglefur's amber eyes and she murmured sadly, "I'll be asking a warrior to carry out the rest of your training until you're a warrior. Amberpaw, I'll still be proud as ever-"

Amberpaw turned her head away from Eaglefur. She was loosing her mentor, she thought she had lost her best friend, and she would probably loose everything else.

"I understand," Amberpaw finally choked. "I just don't want you to leave me with another cat to mentor me. I want it to be you." Amberpaw's face suddenly lit up. "What if I train super hard so by the time you're ready to move to the nursery, I'll be ready to be a warrior."

Eaglefur hesitated before mewing, "I don't see why we can't speed things up a bit. Do you?" The black-furred apprentice eagerly shook her head, amber eyes flickering. "Great. We'll start double training tomorrow. Be ready."

Eaglefur left and Amberpaw followed soon after. She smiled as she watched her mentor, a mass of dark brown fur, slip into Spottedstar's den.

---

Word spread that Eaglefur was expecting the leader's kits and Rosepaw could not be more disappointed that Amberpaw's training was going to be sped up. That made Amberpaw the opposite; she was thrilled that Rosepaw was disappointed.

Amberpaw was almost finished with her rabbit when Ebonypaw came over to join her beside the fresh-kill pile.

"Hey," Amberpaw mewed, her voice friendly and happy. "How are you? It's good to see you're eating again."

Ebonypaw muttered something inaudibly before clearly speaking, "Redscar wants to see you today. He told me to go and get you." Amberpaw's body stiffened; the deputy of ThunderClan wanted her? Why?

"Well... ok," murmured Amberpaw. "Thanks, Ebonypaw." The tom dipped his head and left.

After eating Amberpaw did what she said she would and proceeded down to where Redscar was sitting with his mate, Frostclaw.

"Yes, Redscar?" Amberpaw mewed politely as she stood before the red deputy. He looked up and her and gave a nod of approval. Then he strightened up.

"I am going to lead a patrol to WindClan today," he mewed quietly. "And then to ShadowClan. Another patrol will go to RiverClan. Softwing had a dream and _all _clans need to know of it. Our patrol is going to be-"

"Redscar, Frostclaw, Eaglefur, and Amberpaw," came a voice from behind the three cats. Amberpaw calmly turned around to see Spottedstar making his way over to his deputy with Eaglefur. "You will leave momentarily. The patrol going to RiverClan will be Falcontail, Rainpool, Whitepelt, and Rosepaw."

Amberpaw looked down at her paws when she realized neither Wolfpaw or Ebonypaw had their name mentions. She had thought both tom apprentices should have gone instead of _Rosepaw_. That young she-cat had been extremely snobby lately, much to Amberpaw's dislike.

"Come on, Amberpaw, let's get a move with it," sighed Eaglefur briskly. This would probably be her last mission; Amberpaw could tell by the look in her leader and her mentor's eyes.

Nodding, Amberpaw fell in step with Frostclaw while Redscar joined the front and began to talk with Eaglefur. Beside her, Amberpaw felt Frostclaw stiffen and then relax with ease. It was as if she had remembered that Eaglefur was already having Spottedstar's kits. Amberpaw wondered if the

white-and-black she-cat would ever kit. She thought it might be likely... but it might also not. Frostclaw was a dedicated warrior and did not seem like the motherly type. But Amberpaw knowing her well knew that could change as Frostclaw was the cat who was top in everything... just like Rosepaw. Amberpaw cocked her head and wondered if Frostclaw was ever like Rosepaw in her apprentice days.

"WindClan border," Amberpaw was the first to point out as the patrol walked right over it. Redscar flicked his tail and Eaglefur nodded.

"Do you ever wonder what it's like in StarClan," Amberpaw mewed breathlessly as she looked at Frostclaw. The beautiful she-cat looked back at her, troubled.

"Yes, but I know I'll be with my mother, Bluedream, again and that makes me almost fearless," Frostclaw mewed clearly.

Amberpaw nodded and gazed around. Would her real mother be waiting for her? Then her thoughts were intterupted as a small white, brown-spotted apprentice came shooting around the corner. Amberpaw jumped and steadied herself as the apprentice-sized cat drew a paw over her face.

"You must be Redscar," she mewed happily, addressing the deputy. "Yes, yes, Swiftstar mentioned you may be coming. Good thing too because our medicine cat wants to see you... come this way. By the way, I'm Dottedpaw."

Amberpaw narrowed her eyes. Boy, was this apprentice either perky or glad to see ThunderClan.

"Over here is my mentor, I better him," she mewed quickly and shot off towards Lightstreak, a cat Amberpaw knew form description. The old, wise tom had a white coat and dazzling yellow-gold streaks.

---

Amberpaw nosed her way across the WindClan moor. They had just gotten done with an extremely long and irritating talk with their medicine cat. Amberpaw didn't mind _most _of it though because she had met a really nice apprentice, Rabbitpaw, and her brother, Gorsepaw who weren't nearly as yippy as Dottedpaw. Oh, well, it might just hav been Amberpaw.

"ShadowClan..." breathed Frostclaw and Amberpaw couldn't help notice as the white-and-black she-cat drew herself close to Redscar when they walked across the border. Amberpaw knew ShadowClan was, well, ShadowClan but...

Eaglefur stopped abruptly and raised her muzzle.

"Patrol," she snapped. "Everyone in order behind me." Amberpaw did as she was commanded but was very surprised; Redscar looked slightly scared as well. He took his place _behind _one of _his _warriors. He was suppose to be leading them...

"Hey, look, it's Amberpaw!" came a surprised yowl from the shadowy bushes. A tom with a black pelt and vicious stripes stepped out. Behind him slithered another black pelted cat with different colored stripes... white instead of his companion's red-orange.

Amberpaw was conciously aware of the stares from the older warriors as the two ShadowClan toms bounded over.

"I guess it is Amberpaw..." mewed none other than Venompaw. He turned to his friend. "Go back and find Miseryscar and Oakclaw. We'll meet you guys back at camp... By the way. Littleberry has been expecting you. She would have come to you but we need not waste her precious energy." Venompaw's eyes narrowed. "Let's go."

Amberpaw tried to stick close to Eaglefur but immediantly found herself matching Venompaw's pace. She sighed; it would be a long trip.


	6. Why Think About Death? We're Alive

_Chapter Five: Why Talk About Death?_

Amberpaw's heart pounded. Her black pelt was barely visible as she sat close to Eaglefur and Redscar. They were in Swanstar's, the ShadowClan leader, den.

"So..." Swanstar mewed, her voice sweet but icy. "What is your Clan's decision, Redscar? I have given you a moment to think... Eaglefur. You should think too. Being the leader's mate, you know what he would want..."

Amberpaw felt her body sweat with fury. Swanstar was giving her Clan a choice to either go to battle with ShadowClan or agree to let ShadowClan have more land. Just... typical ShadowClan. Most likely, it would come to battle.

"What about the prophecy?" Frostclaw questioned quietly. "I-I don't know if I should say this now but... it was _The masked she-cat will stop a sickness from spreading through the Clans while a cold dew gathers courage for a fate of her choice... and all her own. _We need to figure that out. That's why we're here."

"Quiet!" snapped Swanstar and she rounded on Frostclaw. "I'm the leader here, not you, no matter how much your clanmates look up to you." Frostclaw seemed to glow in a furious pride. "Give me your answer."

Redscar rose to his paws and so did Eaglefur. Frostclaw jumped up and nudged Amberpaw to her feet. All four ThunderClan cats turned to stare at Swanstar. There was a piercing moments silence before-

_Crackle... BOOM... crackle-crackle... _Amberpaw's tail shot up and she stumbled back against Frostclaw. A storm! They were trapped in ShadowClan and a storm was coming...

"You may stay," sighed Swanstar finally, with a flick of her tail. She gave her chest a lick. "I will have some of my apprentices come and help you settle in our elders den... We have only _one _elder to care for at the moment. We shall discuss in the morning..." _crackle, ca-BOOM _"... the land issue. Come on." Swanstar got to her paws and led the cats through the light rain that was getting harder. They arrived at a dark and musky looking den... the elders' den.

"I will send apprentices momentarily." Swanstar disappeared.

"What are we going to do?" hiss-whispered Frostclaw urgently. Her fur stood on end and Amberpaw thought she looked close to tears. Had she figured out a piece of the prophecy?

"We'll stay and sneak out," Redscar confirmed in a quiet mew. He settled down at the far end of the den, away from the grouchy looking brown tom. "That's Timberscar. He was deputy was I was an apprentice," Redscar added, his eyes darker than ever before. The he moved his tail and beckoned Frostclaw over. Immediantly the black-and-white she-cat rushed over to her mate and lay next to him. Amberpaw couldn't help herself yet again as she noticed Frostclaw's body jerk in small motions... Frostclaw was upset.

"Over here, Amberpaw," Eaglefur mewed quickly and Amberpaw gave the two one last look before padding over to Eaglefur. Her mentor bent close to Amberpaw and the apprentice felt scared when she sensed sadness in Eaglefur's mew.

"Frostclaw is having an emotionly hard time with the staying in ShadowClan," Eaglefur murmured. "Her mother was killed by Timberscar... it's hard for her to be in the same den as him. At least she has Redscar." Eaglefur sighed. "Let's get some rest."

As Amberpaw lay down, she let her thoughts run. _Oh, is this how it's going to be? Why in the whole of StarClan did Spottedstar send a cat with a bad past here? He would have known. And then why did he send Eaglefur if he knew she was going to break down after she saw Redscar and Frostclaw together? _The black-furred apprentice groaned and closed her eyes, letting sleep overcome her...

---

"Wake up, Amberpaw," came a soft voice from the shadows. Amberpaw blinked and scrambled to her paws, sliding her claws out. "It's... just me."

Amberpaw let her eyes adjust to the light even though she knew the voice. There in the darkness she could make out red-orange stripes and amber eyes. Venompaw's black coat was lost in the night. She expected her own coat to be too, only her amber-brown-furred mask around her face and amber eyes burning.

"Yes..." Amberpaw mewed breathlessly. Breathlessly... she couldn't breath. "Venompaw."

The tom before her didn't look the least bit afraid or, well, anything as he flick his almost-not-visible tail. Then he slipped out of the den. He wanted her to follow him. Outside. Into ShadowClan. Away from her clanmates who were waiting to escape after the storm with her. One choice was all Amberpaw wanted and she took it; she followed.

She gasped when she amerged; the beautiful stars were shining along the water-covered camp. The storm was gone... She turned to Venompaw who looked right back at her with his eyes that looked like they could read her mind.

And then he turned and she followed him. She followed him far outside of camp, far outside of around the camp. She didn't have a clue where they were but she expected Venompaw did. Afterall, she wouldn't remember where she was if she had walked there everday; around Venompaw, her brain swam with nothingness.

They arrived at a small hollow. Amberpaw blinked a few times before Venompaw turned to look straight at her.

"Amberpaw," he whispered. "I can say this, you know... I have to." He looked straight at her, not at his paws or at something else. "Amberpaw, I can't stop thinking about you. Every morning I'll wake up and think, _Should I sneak over to ThunderClan today? _But I won't because I knew you would have to find me. Every night I'll gaze at the stars and wonder if you're counting them to. I wonder about you and I fear my death but mostly yours... what if I haven't told you how I felt yet? And you just died? And then I think about the what ifs and..."

Amberpaw felt herself almost sway. Venompaw was saying this to _her_ not _Rosepaw_. Wait, forget Rosepaw, he was _saying _this _to _her.

Amberpaw felt the ground lift from under her and she breathed, "But Venompaw... how can you say this when our Clans are in another great disagreement. Kill that, we're enemies altogether. There's no way... I-I know exactly how you feel but..."

Venompaw nodded solemnly. Then he looked at the stars and whispered in a somewhat playful voice, "Would you be afraid to die if I was waiting for you?" Amberpaw was confused. Did Venompaw know something that she didn't like every other cat? Mysteries...

"Probably not..." Amberpaw replied.

Venompaw laughed at something Amberpaw didn't find funny at all. She sighed and laid down with Venompaw, laying her head on his paws.

**Short chappie i know but I have to be somewhere now and I wanted to post something. DUN-DUN-DUUUUN. Haha, cliffieish thing.**

**ALSO:**

**Amberpaw's attire has changed a bit. She has an amber-brown furred mask around her face. Yeah, and the main reason I'm going along with this secret little Venom x Amber plot is because something that's going to happen has happened to me. Kinda a story of a girl who likes this one guy everyone admires and... well, you might know how it ends up. Not happy. ( Thanks for REVIEWS again. 13 is a lot for me. It may not seem like a lot but... yeah. I'll update ASAP. -Stormfur's Sweetie.**


	7. Goodbye For Now & Hello Plan

_Chapter Six: Goodbye For Now... Hello Plan_

Amberpaw crinkled her nose and yawned. Something was tickling her; she yawned again and rose to her paws. Where was she? Gasping, Amberpaw remembered the night before. She spun around to see Venompaw rising beside her. His handsome black pelt arched and shook, his muscular body showing from under.

"Venompaw- we need to get back to ShadowClan _now_," Amberpaw mewed urgently, her paws tingling with fear. They had slept there all night... what was her patrol thinking? Did they forget about her and leave?

Venompaw nodded and before Amberpaw turned to leave, he reached out his muzzle and brushed it along the side of her cheek. A thingle shot through Amberpaw leaving her breathless but still dertermined.

"If you don't mind... now," Amberpaw mewed with gritted teeth. She regreted it at once; Venompaw met her gaze with a sadness in his eyes.

"I may not see you again for awhile," he murmured sadly, giving her black pelt one last touch with his tail. Then he faced ShadowClan and nodded; Amberpaw let him lead the way.

About halfway back to camp there was a crashing sound ahead of them. Amberpaw whipped around with Venompaw to see Redscar in the lead striding at a great pace with Frostclaw and Eaglefur behind him. No cats seemed to be coming behind him... but-

"Amberpaw, what are you _doing_?" snapped Eaglefur. "Come here!"

Amberpaw turned to leave but was brought down by a large paw. Wailing in pain she turned to see Venompaw aiming another blow at her. Strangly they were weak.

Once he pulled her down he bent over her ear and whispered, "Please meet me at the brook in two sunhighs... please, Amberpaw. We haven't got to discuss much." He shifted his weight. Redscar was already coming over to help. "Pretend to throw me off... I'll see you soon, Amberpaw."

Amberpaw was stricken with fear but she did as she was told; she reared over and Venompaw supposivly went flying off of her into a nearby bush. Praying he was ok, Amberpaw turned to Redscar and followed him all the way back to the ThunderClan border.

"Now what in StarClan's name were you doing?" snapped Redscar, his fur prickling uneasily as he glared down upon Amberpaw. The black-furred she-cat met his gaze steady like she had learned to from Venompaw.

"Venompaw told me he heard a noise and it sounded like a ThunderClan kit," lied Amberpaw. "I was stupid... I believed him because we've met before. I must have been knocked out of something until now when I was running back to camp away from him. But you saw him! He tried to attack me!" Amberpaw tried her best to sound angry.

Redscar bought it. "Amberpaw, I'm sorry, just be more sensible nex time." The red tom sighed. "Gosh, it's going to be so hard the next few moons." He continued walking and slowed his pace. You could hear the she-cats from behind murmuring slowly. "Rosepaw, Wolfpaw, and you are almost ready to be warriors. That's something to worry about. Eaglefur _and _Frostclaw are going to be moving to the nursery soon. Two of our greatest she-cat warriors are going to become queens for the next eight moons." He shook his head sadly. "Kits are good but I'll miss fighting and battling with Frostclaw and Eaglefur too. Both are so important."

Amberpaw nodded and commented, "Will there be any commotion going on. You know, since Eaglefur is Spottedstar's mate and Frostclaw is yours. Will they think their kits are compition?"

Redscar took a while to think on that and then mewed, "I think they'll get over it. Afterall, they'll spend some time cramped up in the nursery before the kits actually come... Hopefully in that time they'll settle it."

Amberpaw nodded and murmured, "Reflection's kits will become apprentices next. Ebonypaw's still getting over Fallenpaw's death. Birchflower is pretty sick and she has four kits to look after. Cleargaze just retired. I see what you mean... camp is going to have to be run pretty tough."

Redscar grunted his agreement. They were at the entrance to ThunderClan now... Redscar lead his patrol into camp and they were immediantly greeted by a large number of cats.

"You're back!" cried Rainpool as she scampered over with Falcontail at her side.

"The storm, how did you survive in _ShadowClan_?" called Larkwing, a red tortoiseshell tom, Redscar's brother.

"What about the prophecy?" mewed a misty-voiced Softwing.

"My deputy, mate, deputy's mate, and mate's apprentice are all back," murmured Spottedstar warmly as he went up and greeted each cat. "I had faith in you all. Redscar, to my den, Eaglefur and Frostclaw, to the fresh-kill pile, and Amberpaw... you may want to go visit your friend Wolfpaw. He was very worried for you."

Wolfpaw. Venompaw. _Groan_.

Amberpaw nodded and slouched her way over to the apprentices' den. All the apprentices were gathered inside chatting anxiously. Wolfpaw's pelt was pressed against Rosepaw's while Ebonypaw sat across from them, a worried look in his eyes.

"Amberpaw!" Ebonypawm gasped and Wolfpaw gazed over his shoulder. In his eyes were extreme relief, nothing else but happiness. He jumped up, away from Rosepaw, and strode over to Amberpaw, pressing his pelt against hers.

Amberpaw closed her eyes and thought. Wolfpaw had gotten a long taller and stronger since she had last pressed her pelt with his.

"I was worried," Wolfpaw mewed quietly.

"So Spottedstar told me," teased Amberpaw gently.

There was a loud sigh from the background and Rosepaw stared at the two cats with narrowed eyes. She didn't look too pleased to see Amberpaw or Amberpaw with Wolfpaw. Especially that.

When Amberpaw drew away she deicided it was best not to tell Wolfpaw of Venompaw or mostly everything with ShadowClan. Things were too hectic at the moment with all this prophecy-she-cat-kit things going on.

"So what's been going on in the past sunhigh I've been away," mewed Amberpaw once all the apprentices got in the circle again. It felt lonely without Fallenpaw.

"I'm going to be made a _warrior _with Wolfpaw soon," boasted Rosepaw, flicking her ginger tail.

"You might be too," added Wolfpaw. He looked guilty and Amberpaw narrowed her eyes. Ok, this was not what she had expected.

"What happened in RiverClan?" she mewed directly to Rosepaw, ignoring Wolfpaw.

"Oh, that," Rosepaw purred sweetly. "Well, Wolfpaw decided to come along, did he?" Wolfpaw shifted in his place, his ears flat. "Anyway, we had a lot of fund. We met two very nice apprentices... Tidepaw and Waterpaw. There was also Tawnypaw, but he was sick in the medicine cats' den. Their medicine cat, Hailpelt, was _very _nice. We talked about the prophecy... we're getting closer. There are only a few 'masked' cats in the forest, Amberpaw." Rosepaw's fierce eyes glowed with malice and delight. "What if it's you to stop the sickness... What if it's you? And what if you fail us all?"

"What if it's not me?" cried Amberpaw, her eyes almost glassy. "What if it's some other cat?" She turned on her way out of the den. "Rosepaw, I-I _hate _you!"

And with that, Amberpaw disappeared into the damp forest, unsure of where to go.

---

"Could I be the masked cat?" murmured Amberpaw, her heart and voice heavy with sadness. She hadn't returned to camp and it was getting late.

"Amberpaw... Why are you out here?" Oh, no. Not Venompaw. No, no, no. NO.

"Venompaw, what are you doing he-" Amberpaw stopped herself once she saw the cat infront of her. It was the skinny white she-cat with silver paws she had been in a fight with a few days ago. Sighing, Amberpaw narrowed her eyes.

"How do you know dear Venompaw?" asked the she-cat before her suspiciously.

"Who are you?" Amberpaw blurted at once.

"Oh, me..." whispered the she-cat, raising her head. "My name is Eclipse. I am the daughter of Moonlight and Angel. Moonlight used to be a Clan cat but-"

"He went away to be with the cat he loved, which happened to be a kittypet," breathed Amberpaw, looking in the distance. Then she gazed back at Eclipse. "I know him. I had special connections with him. He was... my Clan's destiny. But he chose love instead of fulfilling it."

Eclipse stared at her, unblinking before mewing curiously, "Come on, I'll walk with you... You never told how you knew Venompaw."

"You know him too?" asked Amberpaw, not any more curuious then Eclipse. The white she-cat shifted and nodded.

"He's very associated with all the rogues," she mewed informativly. Flicking her tail along a berry bush she added, "He... he was with me the other day. He told me some things about his Clan. I think he's an amazing cat. I've known him _since _he's been coming back and forth from the rogues. He has his life pretty good."

"What did he tell you?" asked Amberpaw immediantly. Her insides tingled; she couldn't tell Eclipse anything about Venompaw. What was there to really tell? But if Eclipse liked Venompaw, would Venompaw like her back more than her?

Eclipse suspiciously dug her claws into the ground before she kept walking. "He talked about this pretty ginger she-cat apprentice he'd met... said she didn't really want anything to do with him 'cause they were in different Clans... he then told me about this mysterious black she-cat that seemed willing to dedicate herself to him... he told me she had an amber mask and scorching amber eyes... like you." Eclipse stopped, her eyes wide. "Are _you _the cat that Venompaw speaks about?"

Amberpaw was confused. Confused, confused. The ginger she-cat was probably Rosepaw! It was! Venompaw, did he really... who did he like? Now there was Eclipse, Rosepaw, _and _Amberpaw in on his little love circle.

"I don't think... maybe... but it's all so..." Amberpaw was stricken with everything. "Did he ever mention me again?" Eclipse seemed more wary to answer now but Amberpaw needed- wanted- these answers.

"Yes... no..." Eclipse murmured. "A little. H-he said... Nevermind, no."

Amberpaw smiled a bit as she mewed, "Hey, meet me by the stream that flows between ThunderClan- that's here- and ShadowClan in two sunhighs. Well, one and a half now. Please come. I have a plan.


	8. Liar or Not but We're Warriors Now

_Chapter Seven: Liar or Not..._

Amberpaw woke up bright and early on the morning she was suppose to meet Venompaw _and _Eclipse at the brook.

But tension was building. Her Clan was slowly falling apart with the sudden death of Birchflower, a queen nursing four kits. Both Frostclaw and Eaglefur were set back from work and the apprentices had to work harder than ever just to manage half of the Clan's duties.

"Amberpaw, where are you going?" Redscar asked. The muscular tom was taking charge of the patrol duties and made sure all of his cats were in a certain place at a certain time. "I would like you hunting..."

"Just where I was going," Amberpaw mewed, a sincere look in her amber eyes. "I can hunt over in the back territory and Wolfpaw can take the front."

Redscar nodded proudly, oblivous to Amberpaw's lie. Smiling, Amberpaw tore off from camp and rushed down to the brook where she was instructed to meet two cats. She hoped her plan would work. It was hard enough already just with everything else going on.

Amberpaw ducked a dock bush and a few low-growing trees to reach where she wanted to be. Sighing at last, she settled down on a pale gray rock and waited. She knew she was early but she wanted to witness everything from the moment it should begin to the moment it should end.

After a few mintues (A/N I need to figure out 'minutes') Amberpaw lifted her nose; she sensed something. It was a tom. Venompaw, hopefully... probably.

Amberpaw stayed still, not wanting to call out into the forbbiden land where the shadows lurked and the cats of stealth were. And then he came; first his head with his questionable amber eyes and then slowly his muscular body with his vicious red-orange rusty-colored stripes. He looked please, content, and happy if not more to see Amberpaw waiting for him. _He _looks _pleased_, thought Amberpaw, narrowing her eyes. _Let's see what happens in a few... _

"Venompaw, you made it," purred Amberpaw, her voice gentle. "Well, that's wonderful. I guess you can tell me what you want now." Amberpaw stepped forward, ignoring the boundry, trying a new approach and making it extremely clear.

Venompaw met her gaze steady instead of faltering but Amberpaw didn't mind. She watched him slowly as words formed on the tip of his tongue... "Amberpaw, I wanted to tell you how much you mean to me. I think we should join our likeness... maybe... maybe we should just leave the Clans or start a new one." His eyes gleamed when he said 'new Clan'. "VenomClan has a ring to it-"

"It sounds like ShadowClan," Amberpaw mewed coldly though her insides pleaded her to nod with what he was saying; her heart _liked _the sound of those words. Every word strung together... VenomClan...

Venompaw rolled his eyes. "Does the name matter now?"

"We're apprentices," Amberpaw mewed quietly, quieter than she had planned. Venompaw looked deep into her eyes and concluded one thing.

"You're afraid," he murmured, his black coat glossy in the light of sunhigh.

"I'm afraid of what you'll do," murmured Amberpaw back, raising to her paws, and changing course on her plans completely. She let herself slowly pad over to Venompaw and lean in before his red-tipped ears and breath, "Venompaw, you're a good cat already. We can get through this."

Maybe this way was working better and it satisfied Amberpaw's insides more so than the other plan she had in mind. It was working! Just as Venompaw nodded gently and wrapped his tail around her's, Eclipse came sauntering into the clearing as confident as an rogue. She narrowed her blue eyes, not giving away an emotion or feeling when she saw the two cats together. Venompaw jerked back guiltily; Amberpaw stood still.

"Eclipse." Venompaw's voice was strained and more nervous than it usually was around Amberpaw's. "Nice of you to show up." He flicked his tail to Amberpaw as if she was no cat. "This is Amberpaw."

Eclipse nodded slowly and Amberpaw stared her down until Eclipse seemed ready not to give away the fact that she and Amberpaw had met before.

"So, _Venom_, can we continue _our _plans here?" Eclipse's voice hung in the air- was she actually agreeing to Amberpaw's plan? Amberpaw's eyes were dull with disappointment but bright with excitment.

Venompaw looked struck... he looked like he didn't know how to react. He seemed to be sizing up the two she-cats. Pretty Eclipse, not-so-pretty Amberpaw, and not-quite-commited Rosepaw. Amberpaw sighed when she heard Venompaw's mew again.

"I-" But it was stopped. Amberpaw cursed; a group of cats came out into the clearing. In the lead was a battled-scarred gray tom. Second to him was a silver tom. And third to the gray tom was a pretty white she-cat. The next two cats to come out made Amberpaw was to cry out in horror. One was a brown tom with white paws that Amberpaw didn't really care about but the second was a brown-pelted tom with a fierce gaze... Owlpaw.

"No..." breathed Venompaw as he cast a glance towards Amberpaw. "Amberpaw, go back to ThunderClan." When Amberpaw didn't move, Venompaw hissed, "Uhh, like, now."

"No!" Amberpaw snapped though fear blossomed inside her. She looked straight into Venompaw's unreadable eyes. "Who are these cats, Venompaw?"

The black, red-orange striped tom stood hesitantly infont of Amberpaw as he whispered, "I don't think I should be the cat to tell you Amberpaw." Venompaw gazed at the big gray tom. "He needs to. His name is Stone. But to you he's..."

"Father," murmured the gray tom. His scarred pelt showed he was a rouge. Beside him, the silver tom moved over to stand beside Stone.

"You're my father?" Amberpaw breathed, her voice wanting to wail out loud. "But... how come..." She was stuck.

"I had to," mewed Stone. "Your mother... her name was Emberflame... died from a monster. She became a rogue after she fell in love with me. That love is nothing now... Clans- the only thing I could do was give you to one of those 'Clans' she always spoke of. I took you and your sister to the nearest group of cats-"

"S-Sister?" gasped Amberpaw, her paws shaking. She wanted to ask who but then she realized the cat were closing in on her. She glanced at Venompaw for help but he just stared at his paws, letting all the cats including Eclipse get closer to Amberpaw. And Amberpaw saw words for on Venompaw's lips. She wanted desperatly to believe them. And she did.

She ran liked Venompaw had told her too.

---

"Amberpaw!" gasped Rosepaw when her fellow apprentice came running into camp, out of breath. The ginger she-cat narrowed her eyes and spat, "You've been holding off our ceremony. Hurry up! Spottedstar is about to make _me _and Wolfpaw warriors." Amberpaw shook her head and Rosepaw reluctantly added, "You too."

"Amberpaw," murmured Eaglefur as she came over to her apprentice. "Thank StarClan you're here. Frostclaw and I need this ceremony as much as you do. We'll be off to the nursery soon!" Amberpaw watched her mentor's fur tingle with exciement and fear. "Kits..."

"Speaking of kits, Reflection's kits are going to be apprenticed a few sunhighs early," came the voice of Spottedstar. "Reflection has it hard- since Birchflower's death, she's been watching _seven _kits. Well, six now, since... Morningkit. Anyways, come on." He turned and paused. "Why so out of breath, Amberpaw?"

But Amberpaw decided not to answer as she joined her Clan below the Highledge. Spottedstar jumped up and waited until Amberpaw had joined Eaglefur, Wolfpaw had joined Frostclaw, and Rosepaw joined Redscar, the deputy because Spottedstar had been her mentor.

Then it was quiet and Amberpaw's tail tingled. She wished Venompaw could see her... Venompaw. Confused as she was, she wished his pelt could be against hers. Was he a liar all this time?

"I, Spottedstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice, _my _apprentice," called Spottedstar. "She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Rosepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend ThunderClan even at the cost of your life?"

"Of course," Rosepaw mewed authoritivly and Amberpaw cursed her for sounding so confident.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior cat. Rosepaw, from this moment on you shall be know as Rosewish. StarClan honors your bravery and courage."

_Bravery! Ha, she's got none_, thought Amberpaw bitterly as Rosewish went on to recieve the the Clan's chants.

The same thing happened to Wolfpaw and Amberpaw watched as her best friend recieved his warrior name- Wolfstrike. She smiled a bit; Wolfbite had the bite of a wolf.

At last it was her turn- She couldn't remember anything that her leader said.

"I, Spottedstar, call upon... look down on this apprentice... she has trained... noble code... Amberpaw... protect... cost of your life?"

"I do," Amberpaw said bravely in the way a normal apprentice would said it.

She focused.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name," Spottedstar mewed warmly. "Amberpaw, you shall be known as Ambermask for the mask that covers your face. StarClan honors your intellegence and _loyalty _and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Loyalty. Shoot. He knew. "Rosewish, Wolfstrike, Ambermask, Rosewish, Wolfstrike, Ambermask!" called the Clan and Ambermask tried her best to look pleased when her insides were bubbling with a new found fear.

**Due to my awesome lack of self-checking, I made Wolfstrike's name accidentally Wolfbite in this chapter. screams Sorry, I was reading a fanfiction before this with some 'bite' in one of the character's names. Sorry for my awful error. His name is officially WolfSTRIKE now. Thanks- Stormfur's Sweetie.**


	9. Looming Battle & the Dream

_Chapter Eight: Battle is Looming & the Dream_

**Due to my lack of self-editing, WolfBITE's name is WolfSTRIKE actually. Last chapter it was Wolfbite. cough Excuse me for my mistakes. Carry on.**

**Ok, so, guys, it's been taking me forever because I'm planning out my next book; the sequel. It's going to be a lot better so it'll take my very most careful planning. Vote for the names of Ambermask and 's kits! I've chosen three of the four kits' names so here are you choice for the last one... (she's going to be the main character and medicine cat apprentice)**

**a) Jadepaw**

**b) Flowerpaw**

**c) Silverpaw**

**d) Pansypaw**

**e) Asterpaw**

**f) Whisperpaw**

**g) Emberpaw**

**Anyways, thanks a BUNCH to all my reviewers, especaially ****mysterys, EyeOfTheTiger, SilverStar of Moonclan, Squirreltail, Sasharu, Dionaea Canis, Mooncloud's courage, Bdrrrrr33, and Cloudfire.**** I think I will continue to 10 chapters (aww) but then I will post my new sequel with will be (hopefully) 1000x better. (YEAH) sooo, that's about it right now. Oh, yes, like the chapter name? C'mon, there **_**has **_**to be a battle, right?**

**Oh, and I'm so sorry this chapter sucks and is probably my worst work but it was in a hurry. I seriously want to wrap this all up. & I know it's short but please bare with me. School is catching up to me and it's getting harder the more grades you move up.**

Ambermask shivered in the cold. The sun was rising and her vigil was almost up. Wolfstrike and Rosewish were on the other side of camp with their pelts brushing. Ambermask rolled her eyes; was Wolfstrike _really _into her?

"Ambermask, come on, let's get you on a patrol before the Gathering," called Spottedstar as he walked over to the shivering warriors. "You can rest afterwards." He signaled his bushy spotted tail over to a group of cats. "You and Rosewish can join Larkwing and Redscar. I'll tell Wolfstrike to go with Rainpool, Falcontail, and Ebonypaw."

Ambermask nodded and stalked over to her small patrol of cats who were waiting for her. Larkwing and Redscar, the two brothers, were talking quietly. Rosewish on the other hand was smiling happily, her head raised high.

"Ambermask, nice of you to join us," purred Rosewish, her ginger tail flicking evily. Ambermask narrowed her eyes but when she saw Redscar roll his eyes and give a small hiss, she knew she wasn't the only cat in this patrol who was totally sick of Rosewish. Larkwing, on the other hand, was eyeing Rosewish warily. Ambermask knew that the death of _his _mate must have had an impact on his thoughts. Birchflower had been an amazing cat.

The patrol of cats set out and Ambermask made sure her feelings were set on netural. She didn't want to unfairly believe Venompaw and Stone were up to know good. She also made sure that Rosewish directed them a good distance away from both ShadowClan and RiverClan.

---

Ambermask raised her head slightly. Very dim light was pouring into the warriors' den. Finally! It was almost time for the Gathering. But she didn't really want to go to this Gathering. I mean, yes, she could ask Venompaw what Stone had meant but..

"Ambermask, sleep a little longer," murmured Wolfstrike. He was curled next to Rosewish and Ambermask. Snorting, Ambermask rolled away and closed her eyes, visions swimming through her head.

"It's Emberflame, Darling," called a voice in the shadows. A fire-orange she-cat appeared out of nowhere, her eyes glowing. "Yes, Ambermask, come here." The new warrior blinked. Her mother? Had this been who her father- Stone- had been talking about? She frantically moved a tiny bit. "Ambermask, I am hear on the behalf of yourself. You are very young, yes?" Ambermask nodded blankly to her mother. "Now wouldn't be a very good time to kit, now would it be with your Clan almost in battle?"

"I know, I feel so bad for my mentor-" began Ambermask quickly.

"I mean _you_, baby," crooned Emberflame with a slightly stern voice. Ambermask narrowed her eyes, completely confused but her mother wasn't. "You remember the night Venompaw took you out, I suppose." Ambermask nodded, bewildered. "I think you know who the kits' father will be."

"I'm having _kits_?" screeched Ambermask unbelievibly.

"I'm only telling you this now so you can prepare," Emberflame mewed calmly. "I had you when I was very young along with your sister Rosewish. The signs that you are going to have kits will come along-"

"WHAT?" snapped Ambermask fiercly. When Emberflame cocked her head in a confused way, Ambermask rolled her eyes and continued. "Rosewish is _not_ my sister. We are completely different."

"Yes, she is." Emberflame's voice was quiet and if not sad then deeply... ashamed? No, she was feeling pity for Ambermask. "Rosewish is your sister. I am sad to say that you are more like your father, not your sister. I am like your sister- I was." Emberflame twisted a starry paw. "Stone isn't evil. He's going through a hard time..."

"Look, if you don't mind, I have somewhere to be," spat Ambermask as she whipped around and went blundering into some nearby starry figures. They called to her- _Ambermask, wait. Listen, Ambermask-_ but she ignored them. The a huge tomcat appeared before her and he started talking to her in a low voice.

"_The daughter of the dying ember will give birth to a cat who will change the tradition of the Clans..."_

"Umm, sorry," Ambermask stuttered as she backed away slowly. "I'm not having a daughter... or kits."

"You need to listen!"

"_Ambermask_!"

Dretched in cold sweat, the newly made warrior picked up her trembling head. She blinked tears from her eyes and looked up to see Rosewish and Wolfstrike above her. Rosewish even had fear and concern in her gaze.

"Huh? Oh- thank StarClan," breathed Ambermask, her voice still shaky and her paws still trembling. She lowered her head to her paws but Rosewish let out a wail and Wolfstrike plunged his muzzle down to her cheek. She whipped her head up and blinked.

"She hasn't got a fever," reported Wolfstrike. Ambermask gasped; she hadn't noticed that their medicine was was with her. Softwing looked troubled but calm as she nodded gently. Removing some herbs from a pile, she coaxed them into Ambermask's mouth. The ginger-masked she-cat didn't refuse out of shock.

"Wait, can I talk to Wolfstrike?" Ambermask mewed, her voice trembling with fear. "Alone." When Softwing eyed her carefully, she blurted, "It's _very _important."

Wolfstrike nodded carefully and he and Ambermask slipped out of the overly crowded warriors' den. Once they were in fresh air, Wolfstrike turned to Ambermask and cocked his head. She was ready; she took a deep breath.

"I..." Ambermask started, meeting Wolfstrike's gaze were her meaningful amber stare. "I'm... I'm going to have kits in the future." When Wolfstrike looked puzzled she ducked her head and whispered, "I mean, I'm already carrying them."

Obviously Wolfstrike knew they weren't his because so far, him and Ambermask hadn't been in a real relationship apart from the feelings they kept burried in their hearts. His blue eyes turned cold with devistation.  
"Who's the father?" he asked, malice in his voice.

"Why should you care?" Ambermask snapped, blinking back sad thoughts. She turned a few paces away from him. "It's not like you should be so worked up about it when you have dear _Rosewish_."

"I don't have her, I don't want her." Wolfstrike's voice was an unsual mix of pitty and stress. "Ambermask, I thought you knew that."

"Well, you make it hard for me to think that with her wrapped around your paws half the time," snapped Ambermask. Her eyes clouded suddenly. "Promise you won't tell the Clan of the father?"

Wolfstrike sighed and nodded. Ambermask knew he knew. Then an idea sprang to her head. "Wolfstrike!" she mewed happily. "We can pretend you are the father! Then no hard feelings will come across the Clan and after that we can be together and..." But when she saw Wolfstrike's face, she faltered.  
"Ambermask, I can't and I won't," he mewed, his voice again bitter with pitty and shame. "I can't pretend to be the father of kits who will grow up traitors like their _real _father. What would the Clan think of me then?"

And with Ambermask staring blankly into space, Wolfstrike gave her one last look and vanished through a bush of prickly holly.


	10. Poisionous Battle

_Chapter Eight: The Poisionous Battle_

**Hehe, I was soooo creative with the name. Thanks for the reviews! I'll wrap things up here and then you guys can go to the sequel or one of my other stories... please. -puss-in-boots eyes- I like how ****Rebuilding a Lost Friendship**** is coming. It's an Apple x Birch... but don't worry. It's not one of those fics where they're already in love as kits. No- this one is very action packed and exciting. More on friendship than romance, though. I guess more of the romance will come if I make a sequel on that... OFF TRACK. Whooops, k. Her's the chappie...**

Ambermask laid lazily infront of camp. Her belly showed no signs of kits, but Ambermask was sure it was only a matter of time. Meanwhile, she had been sulking around camp with nothing better to do. Wolfstrike was keeping far away from Rosewish, to Ambermask's interest. He seemed if not more upset than her.

"Hey, Ambermask, patrol!" called Cloverface. She was standing with Redscar's brother Larkwing and they looked ready to go. Groaning just a bit, Ambermask rose to her paws and gave herself a brisk shake. Then she set off in a quick pace behind the brilliant red tortoiseshell and white-and- tortoiseshell delicate she-cat. What a patrol. Cloverface and Larkwing would be mushy with each other the whole patrol. It was so obvious they liked each other. (A/N... reminds me of a Sorrel x Bracken pairing if you know what I mean.)

Up ahead there was the smell of think rogues. Really, Ambermask wasn't bothered. It smelled like rogues in half the territory now. But obviously, Larkwing and Cloverface felt the need to investigate. So Ambermask took up the back at the two sniffed around.

"Ahhh-taaaack!" The loud, farmiliar yowl came from a large gray tom who was flanked by his followers; Venom, Moonlight, Eclipse, Owlpaw, Snowflake, and Milkweed. All had a fierce look in their eyes. Stone, their leader, lead a full drive into Larkwing and Cloverface. Ambermask, however, was left to deal with Venom and his brother Owlpaw.

"What's going on?" snapped Ambermask, her insides gathering a nervous tingly feeling. Would she have to fight Venom? "I-I... what about me? Did you mean what you said? I thought you loved me!"

"I do," Venom confessed with a chilling voice. He stepped closer and beckoned Eclipse to join him. "I love you... not enough, though."

"You'd rather dedicate yourself to a group of rogues?" spat Ambermask.

"I would!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

And Venom lept, Eclipse darted, and Owlpaw slashed. Ambermask let out a yowl and turned to flee. She raced stright into a thick bush of brambles then out the otherside, thorns stinging her pelt. The whole group of cats followed. She burst into camp with little energy left, her sides heaving with effort.

"Stone, you and Milkweed to the nursery, Owlpaw, Moonlight, and Snowflake to the medicine cats' den, and me and Eclipse... go to the leader's den." Venom's voice had just as much venom as his name... his malicious eyes glowed as he stared at Ambermask. "Leave her." He flicked his tail across Ambermask's face but it stung like poision. Yet she wouldn't bring herself to lunge at him...

"Rogues in camp!" called Larkwing as he streaked to the nursery with Cloverface. Spottedstar came hurtling out of his den as he too looked for the nursery with Redscar. Rosewish and Wolfstrike were snapping at each other like badgers... it made Ambermask want to smile but it wasn't the time. Venom, Venom_paw _was attacking their camp. And yet she had _trusted _him with her heart. And he broke it.

Suddenly, a crashing weight hit the unaware, love-dazed she-cat. Ambermask was pelted down by Owlpaw. Venom's brother; if she could sink her claws into him instead of Venom himself, at least she would be helping.

"Owlpaw," she grunted but was shoved down again.

"I'm not Owlpaw, Ambermask," spat the brown tom. Ambermask peered up to see new scars on his pelt and a skinny body. "I'm Owl_venom_. It may not make much sense to you but we all take on the name venom when Venom accepts us. The she-cats take on the name eclipse like Snoweclipse instead of Snowflake. Stone is Stone_venom_ even though he's our leader still. It's part of our new Clan... VenomClan _will _be accepted by StarClan."

"You wish," panted Ambermask. Her heart pounded. With her muscuals weak from her run, there was no way she would escape this one. A flash of white passed her. Frostclaw was fighting? No! She should be in the nursery! A flash of brown indicated that indeed so was Eaglefur.

"Say good-bye, unless you wish to join us and become... Amber_eclipse_ instead," breathed Owlvenom. And for a second, Ambermask considered it. She thought of what if would be like to live with her father, her enemies turned good, Venom at her side... and then she thought of Wolfstrike and Eaglefur... and even Rosewish.

"No!" yowled a ginger mass of fur as it hurled itself onto Owlvenom. Scrambling up, Ambermask turned to face Rosewish in a tussle with Owlvenom. Her heart almost stopped for Owlvenom was ready to- no! Ebonyclaw joined in and pulled Owlvenom off Rosewish and soon the two were driving him back. Almost sick with relief and anger, Ambermask let herself be pulled over to a nearby scene; but then scene made her want to cry out.

Throught the clamour, Spottedstar was standing ragged infront of Eaglefur and Frostclaw. Both were faced with Venom and Eclipse. Redscar already looked beat as Softwing tended preciously to him unconcious body.

"You're over," snarled Eclipse, her voice beautiful like her pelt but poisionous like herself.

Venom fake-swiped and knocked Spottedstar off his paws in one small movement. Ambermask stared in amazement; what a different fighting skill! She couldn't help admire it at the same time. Eclipse then rounded on Eaglefur in the same move. The queen was knocked off her paw; the kits! Ambermask lept onto Eclipse but was easily knocked away.

"How dare you!" hissed Venom. He seemed shocked but Ambermask couldn't take time to care. She snarled back at Venom and he lunged. It was over... all over... Ambermask wouldn't raise a claw... she couldn't. And then there was another boom like a crash with monsters. It rung in her ears and she looked up to see Frostclaw standing before Venom with a weaken stare, sides heaving with blood. She looked at the last of her battles. Venom was ready to strike but then Ambermask attacked. She struck with all her power which wasn't enough. Venom, still fresh, shook her aside... And made his way over to Frostclaw who gave her last blow as a warrior. Her claws met Venom's throat as his claws met her side. The great ThunderClan warrior fell, a breath still in her, maybe two. While she gasped, Softwing managed to join her. The two sisters sat together, Softwing running a paw across her sister's couragious pelt. She went into early labor; no sooner had they been joined by two kits. Frostclaw managed to blink once at her kits and sister before collapsing back without a word. Pain etched on her face and Ambermask knew it was the hardest pain of all. Pain from Venom, pain from her kits, pain from dying, pain from leaving her kits, pain from leaving her sister, mate, Clan...

"No! Frostclaw! No! No! No!" Ambermask was the first to rush past the barely moving body of Venom where Eclipse crouched over to Frostclaw. "No! Frostclaw, I'm sorry, so sorry, I should have been able to fight him! You shouldn't have risked yourself... no, no, no! Frostclaw!" And for the first time, Ambermask broke down. The unusually strong apprentice broke to tears next to Frostclaw, the senior warriors, the queen, who had risked everything for her filthy self. And this time, there was no Wolfstrike, no Eaglefur (who was breathing heavily in the corner), and no mother or father. She was... alone.

"Ambermask, I'm sorry." The voice beside Ambermask was barely reconizable. It was quiet and pure. Almost not willing to bring her head up, Ambermask saw Rosewish beside her. The ginger she-cat's pelt was glimmering with blood and light and she looked exausted. Ambermask just stared back up at her _sister _until Rosewish settled down beside her.

It was all over. Frostclaw was dead, leaving behind two kits; one not breathing. Eaglefur was wounded, Venom was either dead or close enough. Eclipse was broken down and so were the rogues. ThunderClan had proven them too much at a too high price. They lost Frostclaw.

And Ambermask had paid one of the biggest prices of all.

_To Be Continued... in the Sequel: A Chance to Live_

**Mwahaha. The ending was pretty bad but I can't give away too much now, can I? I promise you the next book will be 10x better. Yes, it will. Join Jadepaw! squeal Mythpaw squeal Stonepaw squeal and Darkpaw silence... erm squeal in their journey... as kits of Ambermask and Venom!!! Haha. I'm evil. No, just hyper. Annnnyways. Yeaah. Check out my Apple x Birch fic if you already haven't. My Jocelyn: A Chance to See the Stars is also coming along well. Its kind of along the lines of the first warriors book but completely different. So I'm tired and I've got homework. Thanks for the reviews... everyone's awesome. ) I'll try to write back to reviews more. Anyways;; my first story that's fiiiiniiished! OMG!**


	11. Very Special AN: LAST CHAPTER

**Special A/N...**

_Aww, I feel really bad that the ending was so bad. I looked back across the reviews and I felt like I rushed the ending. So I'm going to add one more chapter that explains everything the day after the battle. Especially everything that seems hidden. It will be a day of remorse, where all cats gather for the lost ones. I'll make it in a ton of the cats POV's including Rosewish's, Wolfstrike's, even StarClan Frostclaw's. I hope you'll enjoy that. The ending was just so... rushed and cliffie-ish. So... Who's ready for the last chapter? I'm excited to write it! Thanks again for reviews; I'll try and stay more dedicated._

**Stormfur's Sweetie**


	12. Epilouge: After the Battle

**Epilouge: Looking Back on the Battle...**

_Ambermask_

The small black she-cat crouched motionless beside Frostclaw. She still hadn't left her side even after the battle. It stung so much... her feelings still seemed so young and undeveloped. Rosewish and her had talked briefly; now it was so awkward but then again, it would change a lot.

She had also taken it upon herself to make a promise to Frostclaw's kit. Softwing, Frostclaw's sister, had taken the kit into the nursery with another queen and then came back to tell Ambermask that she could name it because Frostclaw would have wanted that. Afterall, the prophecy came true. Ambermask helped Frostclaw save the poision- Venom -from the Clan. Ambermask had declined the offer and told Softwing to name the kit after his mother. Frostclaw would have liked that better. So thus, young premature Frostkit was sent off to the nursery and put under intent care.

Ambermask still had a hard time adapting to the fact everything had gone by so quickly. Venom had been dragged out of camp by Stonevenom and Eclipse. Wolfstrike had been seen with one of the rogue's unknown followers; Ambermask couldn't care less now. It was so unlikely for her to do anything except suffer until she too joined StarClan.

But apparently Rosewish had decided against that as she had made Ambermask eat a vole and get checked by Softwing. Softwing diagnosed Ambermask with shock, sadness, minor to medium battle injury, and being the young mother of kits to come. Yes, Softwing had figured out as well as half the Clan now. But they still hadn't a clue of the kits father. And Ambermask vowed to try and keep them safe from the wrath of the Clan and her foolish choices.

_Rosewish_

Meanwhile, a ginger she-cat was sitting beside a new warrior of the Clan. Ebonyclaw had fought well in the battle for being so young. The Clan had no apprentices but a group of kits ready to become the new apprentices in a few sunhighs after the Clan recovered.

Rosewish was as confused as she had been in her life and she started to recall how she had been acting. _As you get older, you get smarter_, she thought to herself. And she was right. Her actions had been wrong and now she was going to learn from her mistakes and make it right. Ambermask was her sister and she was going to help the bond between them grow whether Ambermask felt it was the time or not. Ambermask must have felt terrible after the Venom accident and Rosewish didn't blame her. She had fallen for Venom's charm in the previous moons at Gatherings and the first time he came into their camp as an apprentice. But she had known better and Rosewish wanted to have been there to help Ambermask with her decision. But she hadn't been. And she regreted that nonetheless.

Wolfstrike had been confused as well as her and since Rosewish saw that, she knew making Ambermask jealous with Wolfstrike meant nothing anymore. Their days of apprenticeship were over and she was acting kit-like. They were going to be mature warriors now and have to take that into their responsibility for the good of ThunderClan as well.

_Eaglefur_

The dark brown long-furred she-cat lay curled in the nursery. Frostkit was beside her, his fur matted white-and-red tortoiseshell. Redscar hadn't been in there once, Eaglefur realized. She guessed that it was going to be hard to Redscar to grow up and face the fact that his mate was gone and his kit would grow up with a different mother. Eaglefur knew that.

She also tried to take on some of the blame for Frostclaw's death. Would she had stayed standing and no been knocked down, it could have been ehr dean instead of the amazing warrior.

With her kits due soon, carrying for Frostkit would get easier as he could grow up like any other kit.

_Wolfstrike_

The shaggy gray tom lay out in the medicine cats' den dugout as he waited for Softwing to return. His thoughts poured over himself. Thoughts about Ambermask, thoughts about the new she-cat he had seen. That was it! He was done trying to like Ambermask. She had betrayed her Clan and now nothing would change anything.

"Wolfstrike, would you like some poppyseed?" called Softwing but Wolfstrike barely heard her and he shook his head. He was too focused on thinking about what he was suppose to be doing. Ambermask probably didn't fully- probably wouldn't- fully recover from the attack for a long time.

_Frostclaw_

From among the stars, only one cat was content with where she was. A starry-furred she-cat was among the stars and her eyes gleamed with happiness. Frostclaw had prepared herself about how this was going to come and go and now that it had, it wasn't how she thought it would be. Of course she was still devisated that Redscar and Frostkit were growing up in ThunderClan without her aswell as her sister and she was still shocked how every cat thought it was their fault she died... She wished she could tell them it wasn't; it was the will of StarClan.

And as she stared down across the vast space of ThunderClan from the stars, she hoped every cat would star getting back together.

What she didn't know was that her son would play a vicious role in the future of her Clan... a role beside Ambermask's kit and a role _alone_.

**((Thanks so much mysterys! I'm so glad people point out mistakes to me. :)**

** Anyways, the sequel is up & running for anyone who wants to see it.))**


End file.
